


post final smoke

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [345]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU where everything is fine, Drabble, M/M, Salarry, Sally Face - Freeform, Smoking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “How did the finals go?”
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [345]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 28





	post final smoke

“How did the finals go?” Sal asked as he sat on the couch, with a burning cigarette in his hand. He had been in front of the tv, smoking, as the door had opened, and Larry had come in, a bit earlier than anticipated. He moved his face prosthetic upwards, put the cigarette in his now exposed mouth and inhaled the toxic smoke deep into his lungs, before exhaling, watching as the smoke flew towards the ceiling. “You’re home early.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m gonna pass, but it still went like shit. I’ll get a C+ at the most. I swear, we never even went through half of the shit covered in that exam.” he answered with a groan, before sitting down beside his boyfriend. “Hand me a cigarette will you? I’m really in the mood for destroying my lungs.”

“Sure thing.”

Sal handed him a fresh cigarette, and watched as Larry took out his lighter, and inhaled. Sal’s own was done, so he placed the cigarette butt in the ashtray, before pulling out a new one.

“Much better, this was exactly what I needed.” Larry said. “You’re a lifesaver, I’ve ran out of cigs, and I’m not dumb enough to smoke pot in the middle of the day, or during exam days. Don’t wanna get expelled.”

“Totally get you. I’m heading into my exam in about two hours, so I’m just chilling. The worst thing you can be before an exam is anxious. Last minute studying also makes you fuck up.”

Both men laughed, knowing the truth behind it. Relaxing was needed.

“Hey Sally face, I’m gonna put some mini pizzas in the oven, you want some?”

Sal nodded and gave Larry a smile. With his prosthetic partly up, he actually saw it.

“Obviously, why would I say no to that?”

“Okay, mini pizzas it is.”


End file.
